Relapse
by Mind's Shadows
Summary: Can Robin be able to fight through Slade evil plot or will he do the the unthinkable to be set free.
1. Blank

Ok, my second story without finishing my first atemp at a story. I just got this story from a dream I just had, the Title and even abit of the summury were in my dream. I had other dream about other shows, and I realized after awhile it was some good stuff, from a moment I though I was watching TV. too bad I didn't write those down. So this Will be the first dream show I writen down. OO, . Alright let me rephrase the word "dream show" to Show of Dreams. Ok enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**

**Relapse**

_**Blank**_

In the city Robin and Starfire with the Titan East are fighting Mammoth, Gizmo, and Seemore.

As the Titan East finish things up Robin chat with Starfire before she took off.

**Robin:** -pleasant- "Starfire you go on ahead, I need to talk to Bumblebee about some last minute details about the tower Cyborg installed."

**Starfire:** -glee- "Very well. Please hurry, as I can't wait for the joyess day of our vacationing to begin, and even Raven agree to do some vacationing actives with me!"

With that she left.

After Robin chat with the Bumblebee, he head over to a secret enclose area where he got in a blue sports car, already plan to change into some civil clothing at a pit stop, to surprise and show his teammate that indefinitely it is a real vacation; especial to Beast-Boy as he remember when he suggested the vacation and the reaction he made.

Still run through his head, he chuckled.

Cyborg, Beast-Boy, Raven and Starfire waited in an isolated tropic beach of white sand waiting for Robin to arrive.

As they now see a blue sports car driving up, slowing down to a halt in the sand.

The car door open they all rush to a pass out Robin at the steering wheel still in his uniform.

They check him, try to wake him up as, and as far as Cyborg can tell by his sensors he is just sleeping.

**Cyborg: -**disappointed- "Aw man, this not how I want to start this vacation."

Cyborg tap Robins face to awake him up to get some answers.

**Robin: -**confuse- "Huh? What? what happen?"

**Cyborg: -**confuse- "Well that's what we like to know."

**Starfire: -**worried- "Robin are you alright? Is there anything you remember."

Robin: -tired- "I'm a bit drowsy, but that's about it. I can't remember even getting the car yet."

As Robin stand up, his feet touch a hard surface of a barren landscape and see the stars and in front of him is only Raven.

**Robin: -**lost- "Whoa, hey what are we doing walk on the moon?"

Raven smile only slightly as she speak, someone is watching this moment on a big screen.

As the man on his steel looking king chair with a mask with the colors split down the middle, bronze and black, with only his left eye being visible staring at the screen.

**Slade:** -sophisticated deep voice- "Poor Robin, I now controlling your mind, and everything you do will be done by you, willingly."

The image on the screen showing Robin and Raven talk a friendly conversation both have a small grin on their faces as friends would do.

Robin is blinded with a white light opening his eyes, seeing the white sand.

**Raven:** -calm- "We should get some equipment from the tower to check your health, Robin should lay down at the hotel."

**Robin:** -rejected- "What! No I fine."

**Cyborg: -**bluntly- "You were passed out driving in a moving car with out putting on the brakes, how alright do you really think you are?"

With that said Robin went to the hotel to lay down at the pool area.

**Beast-Boy:** -agitated- "Awww, I know this vacation was too good to be true."

* * *

So tell me, review, dream interpretation, anything, even if you type hi, let me know your out there! 


	2. Doze

Even though It start from a dream, I see some potential for me to finish this. so enjoy.  


* * *

**_Doze_**

Robin laid on a outside on a lawn chair at the pool area with the floors that had white tile laid out that brighten against the shaded white walls.

Then Robin notice someone on top of the building. He appeared to about the same age as Robin, wearing a black ninja outfit with a face mask that only expose his eyes and hair.

He had black messy hair and light blue eyes shining from the reflection from the pool water as he had a cold stare towards Robin.

The ninja threw a few throwing knife at Robin. Robin dogging them while throwing some of his own.

The ninja started to run along the roof top and threw some smoke bomb down below.

Robin used his grappling gun and got in front of the ninja.

"Alright, who are you and why are you attacking me?" demanded Robin.

Thought to no avail, the ninja went hand-to-hand combat at Robin.

They both were evenly match in skill, though the ninja was strong as Robin when to a jump kick, the ninja block it and punch Robin off the roof.

Robin turn around to see he was going to fall in the pool. Suddenly hit the floor next to the chair he was in, with a sudden stinging sensation on his body.

"Robin!" cried out Starfire.

Cyborg and Beast-Boy followed.

Robin fell groggy as he said "What happen?"

Cyborg replied "It look like you had a nightmare and fell off the chair. It also looks like you forgot to put on sunscreen lotion."

Robin notice that something was wrong, but unable to recall what it was.

"Dude, why did you sleep inside." Beast-Boy said noticing the sunburn.

Robin shook off the feeling and now became slightly irritated on the sunburn and why he didn't go inside.

"So how the results?" Robin asked.

"Your fine as the scans shows, thought your not acting fine." Cyborg answered.

"Well I am fine, exception of the sunburn of course. I probably didn't had enough sleep; I did planed and set this vacation for us, as well make sure the city was protected. Come to think of it I didn't sleep for the last couple of days." Robin explains.

"Well I hope that it is, cuz it's been a long while since we had a vacation." Beast-Boy exclaims.

"Robin might be sick and your worry about that your vacation might be ruined?" Cyborg exclaims as well.

"It's alright Cyborg, let not get carried away, not every disaster is a diabolical plot." Robin calmly said.

"Alright then. But I'll be checking up on you just in case." Cyborg rebuttal.

"Thanks." Robin simply said.

"Blah, blah, blah, he said he's fine so let play some volley ball, how about?"

* * *

So what you think. I know a ninja, really. please review, please.


End file.
